Love Love Love
by KolornyaEXO
Summary: Jongdae, Sehun, dan Baekhyun yang menyukai kakak kelas mereka Minseok, Luhan, dan Chanyeol yang populer. Kelihatannya akan susah mendapatkan ketiga kakak kelas itu karena jelas saingan mereka banyak, tapi siapa yang tahu kan?/CHENMIN/HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/Rate akan berubah sesuai alur cerita.
1. chapter 1

Suara langkah kakinya menggema di lorong sekolah yang masih sepi. Dia berangkat terlalu pagi seperti biasa. Sesekali bibirnya terdengar menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Namanya Kim Jongdae, siswa yang dijuluki 'terlalu bersemangat' untuk bersekolah karena dia selalu datang ketika siswa-siswi lain belum ramai.

"Seperti biasa, Jongdae akan menjadi penghuni pertama kelas ini." celetuk temannya Sehun.

"Hei kau pulang tidak sih? Atau kau menginap disini? Padahal aku sudah berusaha berangkat pagi-pagi begini tapi tetap saja kau sudah ada di kelas ini." yang ini Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang tentu saja, kau sangat berusaha ya untuk mendahuluiku." Jongdae tertawa kemudian diikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Oh aku berangkat pagi begini bukan tanpa alasan. Jadi cepat keluarkan buka PRmu, aku mau menyalinnya." Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku tugasnya.

"Hah harusnya sudah kuduga kalau dia berangkat pagi begini karena apa." Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Hehehe.." cengir Baekhyun. Jongdae seperti biasa akan langsung mengeluarkan buku tugasnya lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Jika tidak langsung begitu pria ceriwis itu akan merengek padanya sampai Jongdae mau memberikan buku tugasnya dan itu sangat mengganggu.

Kini tiga sekawan itu sudah nongkrong dikantin. Pojok kantin seperti sudah menjadi tempat mereka karena setiap istirahat yang menghuni tempat itu hanya mereka bertiga saja. Kecuali jika tempat lain penuh dan ada siswa lain yang bergabung di tempat itu.

"Kita sudah satu tahun jadi teman dekat. Kita sudah tahu orang yang Baekhyun sukai dan kalian juga sudah tahu orang kusukai dari dulu. Nah.." Jongdae menatap pada Sehun, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Tinggal Jongdae saja yang belum memberitahu kita kan, jadi beritahu kami siapa orang yang kau sukai Jongdae?" hah, sudah dia duga.

"Tidak ada." Jongdae menjawab singkat.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Tidak mungkin, ayolah Jongdae jangan ada rahasia diantara kita."

"Benar, jangan dirahasiakan." Baekhyun dan Sehun terus mendesak Jongdae untuk mengatakan siapa orang yang dia sukai.

"Baiklah baiklah." Sehun dan Baekhyun bersorak.

"Hmm.. Kalian pasti akan menertawakanku jika aku mengatakan orangnya." Jongdae meragu.

"Sudahlah langsung katakan saja. Kami tidak akan menertawakanmu."

Jongdae melihat sekeliling kantin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada HunBaek, "Aku menyukai Kak Minseok."

"APA? KAU--ppp" Baekhyun memekik. Sehun langsung membekap mulut--hampir bocor--Baekhyun panik. Jongdae ikut panik lalu menatap sekeliling kantin dan beberapa pasang mata ternyata melihat kearah meja mereka. Segera Jongdae memberikan senyuman lalu berkata 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

"Kau gila ya?!" marah Baekhyun setelah Sehun melepas bekapannya.

"Sttttt pelankan suaramu. Kau yang gila kau hampir membocorkan rahasia Jongdae bodoh!"

"A-ah iya, maafkan aku Jongdae. Hehehe.." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan melasnya pada Jongdae agar dimaafkan.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun bersorak.

"Wah tidak kusangka ternyata kau salah satu dari siswa-siswa yang menyukai Kak Minseok, Jongdae." ucap Sehun lalu menyesap minumannya

"Ya begitulah.." Jongdae malu karena kini kedua sahabatnya sudah tahu siapa orang yang dia sukai.

"Wah aku mendukungmu dengan kak Minseok, perjuangakan dia Jongdae!"

"Aku hanya akan menyukai tanpa memberitahunya. Aku tidak pantas untuk Kak Minseok yang sempurna itu."

"Kenapa pesimis begitu?"

"Hei kalian juga pesimis dengan Kak Chanyeol dan Kak Luhan kan? Kita kan sama saja."

Sehun dan Baekhyun mendadak malu, "hehehehe..."

Kim Minseok si diva sekolah hampir siswa-siswi menyukainya dan ingin menjadikan Minseok kekasih mereka. Minseok yang manis dan ramah. Minseok tidak pilih-pilih dalam berteman tapi teman Minseok, Chanyeol dan Luhan--terutama Luhan--lah yang memilihkan Minseok teman. Mereka--lagi-lagi terutama Luhan--tidak mau Minseok dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Jadi teman Minseok hanya Chanyeol dan Luhan. Luhan yang terlalu protektif pada Minseok, akan menjaga Minseok dari siapa saja yang mau mendekati temannya itu. Chanyeol lebih santai dengan tatapan dingin dan omongan yang tajam.

Sehun menyukai Luhan sejak dia masuk ekskul basket dan melihat Luhan ketika sedang memainkan bola besar memantul itu. Menurut Sehun Luhan sangat cantik dan indah. Ingin Sehun mendekati tapi dia merasa tidak pantas.

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sejak dia menemani Jongdae ke ruang musik dan mendengarkan Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Baekhyun hanyut dalam suara dan wajah tampan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun merasa dia hanya bisa butiran debu tidak berguna jika ingin bersanding dengan Chanyeol.

Jongdae menyukai Minseok karena mereka satu ekskul jadi intensitas mereka bertemu lumayan sering. Jongdae terpesona pada wajah Minseok yang manis apalagi jika tersenyum, rasanya Jongdae bisa diabetes. Tapi Jongdae cuma mau jadi pengagumnya diam-diam, tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya karena percuma saja kan.

Ketiga sekawan itu menghela nafas hampir bersamaan. Begini sekali kalo menyukai kakak kelas yang populer dan sempurna.

"Maksudmu apa tiba-tiba memberikan kotak ini?" suara seseorang yang menggema di kantin itu mengalihkan pandangan ketiganya.

Disana ada Luhan yang tengah mengangkat sebuah kotak, sepertinya itu hadiah. Chanyeol tampak tenang berdiri memperhatikan dan Minseok yang menunjukkan wajah tidak enaknya.

"Luhan sudahlah.."

"Kau diam dulu Minseok." Minseok diam.

"I-itu hadiah untuk K-kak Minseok.." ucap seorang siswi yang memberikan kotak itu.

"Bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan kan?"

"B-bukan k-kak."

"Aku pegang janjimu, kalau ternyata ini berbahaya aku akan langsung mendatangimu Kim Yeri." ucap Chanyeol setelah membaca name tag siswi itu.

Yeri mengangguk cepat dengan wajah pias lalu pergi setelah disuruh pergi oleh Luhan. Seluruh penghuni kantin yang tadi diam memperhatikan pun melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda, takut diteriaki Luhan. Ketiga kakak kelas itu pun duduk.

"Luhan, Chanyeol, tidak seharusnya kau begitu. Kasihan dia ketakutan tadi." Minseok tampak tidak suka dengan kebiasaan temannya itu.

"Kau percaya saja padaku Minseok ini juga demi kau. Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu dari siswa- siswi yang mungkin saja hanya memanfaatkanmu. Jadi tidak apa-apa ya." Luhan memberikan kotak tadi pada Minseok. Minseok mencebikkan bibirnya hingga beberapa yang melihatnya harus menahan pekikkan gemas termasuk Jongdae.

Jongdae menangkup kedua pipinya, "Pipiku merah ya?"

"Hahaha, kau seperti badut Jongdae." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kau habis mangkal dimana Jongdae? Riasanmu belum dihapus tuh." Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Dasar! Teman macam apa kalian hah." Jongdae memasang wajah kesal sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun masih tertawa. Dan ternyata Jongdae diperhatikan Minseok, namun tidak disadarinya.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas." ajak Jongdae yang sudah berdiri diikuti kedua temannya, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kelasnya melewati meja Minseok. Minseok, Luhan dan Chanyeol tanpa sadar memperhatikan tiga adik kelas mereka.

Setelah tiga adik kelas mereka itu menjauh mendadak suasana meja Minseok jadi awkward.

"Kita juga kembali ke kelas." Minseok melangkah lebih dulu tak lupa dengan menenteng kotak hadiahnya. Luhan dan Chanyeol mengikuti.

 **Tbc**

 **Hehe kemaren KaiSoo sekarang ChenMin, Hunhan, Chanbaek :D cerita yang sejenis ini mungkin udah sering banget ya, tapi semoga kalian suka :D**

 **Maaf buat typo yang bertebaran :D**


	2. chapter 2

Jongdae masuk ke ruang musik bersama Baekhyun. Karena katanya Baekhyun ingin berlatih bersama Jongdae untuk penilaian seni musik lusa dan karena Jongdae hari ini ada ekskul musik jadi dia mengajak Baekhyun ke sini.

Mereka mulai berlatih lagu dari boyband terkenal, mereka memilih lagu Miracle In December karena lagu itu paling enak untuk dinyanyikan keduanya.

Sampai di tengah lagu ada orang masuk tapi tidak disadari keduanya. Itu Minseok. Dan dibelakangnya ada Chanyeol yang disuruh Luhan untuk menemani Minseok. Minseok menikmati keduanya bernyanyi dan Chanyeol terpaku. Terpaku menatap lelaki manis yang bersama Jongdae itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan lagu, keduanya terlonjak kaget ketika Minseok bertepuk tangan. Keduanya menoleh dan kaget melihat Minseok dan Chanyeol disana.

"Wah suara kalian bagus sekali, kalian jadi teman duet yang baik." puji Minseok. Jongdae dan Baekhyun masih melongo. Minseok berjalan mendekat.

"Kau Jongdae kan?" Minseok menunjuk pada Jongdae.

"I-iya."

Minseok beralih pada Baekhyun, "Dan kau.."

"A-aku hanya menemani Jongdae kak, kami sekalian latihan untuk penilaian lusa."

"Ah begitu. Kau bukan anak musik ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya."

"Iya kak, aku tidak ikut ekskul ini."

"Kenapa? Suaramu bagus."

"Mama tidak mengijinkanku."

" Ah begitu."

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan memainkan tali tasnya gugup. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang karena ada Minseok dan terutama Chanyeol yang tidak disadari menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"K-kalau begitu aku pamit pulang Jongdae, lanjut latihan di rumahmu ya besok." Baekhyun segera menenteng tasnya.

"Oke Baekhyun." Setelah membungkuk sopan pada Minseok dan juga Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung bergegas keluar dab pergi dari ruang musik itu.

"Jongdae..." belum Minseok menyelesaikan perkataannya untuk Jongdae, anak eksul musik yang lain sudah masuk. Segera Minseok dan Jongdae menempati tempatnya masing-masing dan Chanyeol menunggu dibagian belakang ruangan.

Setelah ekskul berakhir Jongdae segera merapikan tasnya dan bersiap pulang sebelum suara Minseok memanggilnya.

"Jongdae.." yang dipanggil menoleh dan terpaku. Hei Jongdae dipanggil oleh orang yang dia suka, dadanya berdebar abnormal. 'aduh jangan begini jantungku..' batin Jongdae gelisah.

"Aku..." belum Minseok menyelesaikan perkataannya untuk Jongdae (lagi), beberapa anak ekskul musik mengerubunginya.

Jongdae menghela nafas sedikit kecewa karena gagal mengobrol dengan Minseok. Dia memutuskan langsung segera pulang. Chanyeol mendekati Minseok yang terdesak dan seperti biasa mengeluarkan kata-kata tajamnya.

"Menyingkir dari Minseok atau kukurung kalian disini." Kerumunan tadi mendadak kaku.

"Chanyeol jangan begitu." Minseok mencoba menasehati. Chanyeol hanya diam dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada kerumunan didepannya.

"Kalian lebih baik segera pulang ya, sudah sore ini. Hati-hati dijalan." Minseok langsung menarik Chanyeol pergi dari ruang musik.

Kini Minseok dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobil Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kalian begitu." Minseok melancarkan aksi merajuknya di mobil Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan wajahnya ditekuk. Tidakkah itu menggemaskan? Chanyeol melirik pada Minseok lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku jadi tidak punya teman selain kalian, aku kan ingin berteman dengan mereka semua."

"Kami menlindungimu Minseok, kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak memiliki teman selain kami. Kalau kau dibebaskan berteman dengan siapa saja mereka akan memanfaatkanmu dan kami tidak mau itu terjadi. Kau sudah diberitahu berkali-kali tetap saja tidak paham. Intinya kamu sayang denganmu makanya kami begini." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Hehe iya kalian teman terbaikku, aku saja yang terkadang sedih karena tidak punya teman selain kalian."

"Jadi kau sedih berteman dengan kami?" terdengar suara dingin Chanyeol yang berarti dia sedang marah.

"Tidak begitu Chanyeol. " Chanyeol mendiamkan Minseok.

"Chanyeol ~~~" Minseok memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan mengusapkan pipinya disana. "Jangan marah Chanyeol~~~ aku senang berteman dengan kalian. Maaf kan aku ya sudah berkata begitu."

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan nendiamkan Minseok pun bersuara, "Aku tidak marah Minseok aku hanya merasa sedikit sedih karena kau tidak senang berteman dengan kami."

"Jadi Kau sudah tidak marah Chanyeol? " Chanyeol mengiyakan.

"Tapi kau harus mentraktirku susu pisang di kantin besok."

"Oke Chanyeol! Tapi Chanyeol laki-laki yang bersama Jongdae manis kan?" tiba-tiba Minseok membahas Baekhyun.

"Jangan mulai Kim Minseok." malas Chanyeol, Minseok terkekeh.

 **ooo**

Jongdae berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. Tadi hampir saja dia bisa mengobrol dengan sang pujaan hati tapi orang-orang tadi menghancurkannya. Ingin Jongdae marahi mereka, tapi dia siapa memangnya? Jongdae menghela nafas.

Kepalanya menoleh pada hp di atas nakas yang bergetar, segera diambil hpnya dan nama Baekhyun tampak dilayarnya. 'Untuk apa anak ini menelepon?' batinnya. Segera Jongdae angkat telepon itu.

 _"Jongdae kau sudah pulang ekskul kan?"_

"Ya kenapa?" Jongdae menjawab malas-malasan.

 _"Aku mau curhat tentu saja."_

'Laki-laki kok curhat?' batin Jongdae tak sadar diri.

 _"Aku senang sekali tadi ada Kak Chanyeol, aaaaaaaa.."_ Baekhyun berteriak.

"Berhenti berteriak ditelepon Baekhyun, suaramu meusak telingaku tahu!" sungut Jongdae kesal.

 _"Hehe, aku kan hanya mengekspresikan kebahagiaan.. Kau juga senang kan ada Kak Minseok."_

"Dia kan memang satu ekskul denganku tentu saja aku senang hehe.." Jongdae tertawa pelan.

 _"Aduh aduh Kak Chanyeol tampan sekali jika dari jarak dekat begitu, jantungku berdebar abnormal sampai rasanya aku ingin memeluk Kak Chanyeol agar jantungku berhenti berdetak sekalian.."_

"Perumpamaanmu tidak bagus sekali Baekhyun, kau ingin mati sedini itu?"

 _"Asalkan aku mati dipelukkan Kak Chanyeol aku rela kok.."_

"Oke aku akan jadi pelayat pertamamu." canda Jongdae.

 _"Hei! Kau mendoakan aku mati Kim Jongdae?!"_ sungut Baekhyun.

"Bercanda Baekhyun."

 _"Ya sudah, aku tutup ya teleponnya. Aku mau menyiapkan susu pisang untuk Kak Chanyeol besok."_

"Kau kan selalu menyiapkannya Baekhyun."

 _"Iya, ya sudah sampai bertemu besok Jongdae."_

"Ya sampai bertemu besok juga." Jongdae kembali berguling diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak bisa seberani Baekhyun yang menyiapkan susu pisang di loker Kak Chanyeol setiap pagi, aku terlalu pengecut." Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal lesu.

 **ooo**

Sekolah masih sepi dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan loker Chanyeol, ada untungnya dia berusaha menyaingi Jongdae berangkat pagi. Dia jadi bisa menyalin tugas rumah pada teman juga menaruh kotak susu pisang yang memang disiapkannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Kira-kira diminum tidak ya?" Baekhyun menggumam.

"Ah diminum atau tidak yang penting aku sudah memberikannya, jadi sedikit lega hehe. Tapi bagusnya lagi sih kalau ini diminum dan aku melihat Kak Chanyeol meminumnya, duh aku pasti seperti akan meledak." Baekhyun melompat-lompat kecil yang terlihat lucu, lalu pergi menuju kelasnya sebelum ada yang melihatnya disana.

Sesampainya di kelas tentu saja Baekhyun sudah menemukan Jongdae duduk dibangkunya.

"Hai Jongdae!" sapa Baekhyun semangat.

"Hai Baekhyun." Balas Jongdae. "Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali hari ini."

"Aku kan bersemangat terus." Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku depan Jongdae.

"Aku akan percaya jika kau bersemangat bukan karena kotak susu pisang di loker Kak Chanyeol." Ledek Jongdae.

"Ish! Jongdae~~~~" rengek Baekhyun yang ditanggapi tawa oleh Jongdae.

"Hai kawan-kawanku yang setia, Oh Sehun here~~" Sehun muncul dari pintu kelas dengan senyum seperti biasa. Baekhyun dan Jongdae membalas sapaan Sehun.

"Sudah dengan rutinitasmu Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Sehun merujuk pada kotak susu pisang yang Baekhyun taruh diloker Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Baekhyun bersemangat, lalu Baekhyun mulai berceloteh tentang Chanyeol yang tentu membuat Jongdae dan Sehun gemas sekaligus malas. Gemas karena Baekhyun akan sangat lucu jika sedang cerewet begini dan malas karena cerita Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol akan panjang sekali.

 **ooo**

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, dia menemukan kotak susu pisang lagi dilokernya lengkap dengan note yang bertuliskan semangat untuknya.

Sudah 2 bulan terakhir ini Chanyeol selalu menemukan sekotak susu pisang di lokernya dan sticky note yang berisi kata-kata penyemangat. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak suka tentu saja, hampir dia membuat pengumuman dengan speaker sekolah agar pemberi susu kotak ini berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia. Tapi 2 bulan ini Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dan tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia senang.

"Siapa yang memberikan ini padaku setiap hari? Apa dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Tidak berguna sekali." jangan lupakan Chanyeol dengan mulut pedasnya. Tapi tetap menyimpan kotak susu itu ditasnya lalu menuju kelasnya.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Tbc**

 **Hehehe alurnya lambat jadi maafkan ya**

 _Typo jelas tidak bisa dihindari_


	3. chapter 3

Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di meja, masih mengantuk. Dia begadang kemarin malam untuk menonton pertandingan basket favoritnya. Untung saja dia masih bisa bangun pagi walaupun sampai sekolah juga sudah siang.

Minseok mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku ditangannya pada Luhan, "kau begadang lagi Luhan?"

"Ya begitulah.." Luhan menjawab sekenanya.

"Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang, jangan begadang untuk menonton pertandingan itu. Kan masih ada siaran ulangnya, kau bisa menonton siaran ulangnya saja. Kalau kau begadang begini kan jadi tidak fokus sekolah dan malah tidur." Keluarlah sifat cerewet Minseok.

"Ish! Iya iya Minseok aku janji ini yang terakhir aku begadang." Luhan mengiyakan saja karena tidak mau ada perdebatan lagi dan mengganggu waktu tidurnya sebelum bel masuk.

Minseok mencebikkan bibirnya, pandangannya beralih pada pintu kelas dan Chanyeol muncul dari sana. "Chanyeol!" panggil Minseok riang. Luhan mendecak sebal sebelum menutup rapat kedua telinganya.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di depan Minseok dan duduk tenang.

"Chanyeol aku sudah siap mentraktitmu susu pisang nanti, kau boleh minta sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku mau ditraktir pizza saja."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Tidak suka susu pisang lagi?"

"Bukan itu tapi.." Chanyeol merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak susu pisang yang dia ambil dilokernya tadi.

"Wah susu pisang dipagi hari lagi?" Minseok heran kenapa Chanyeol jadi medapat susu pisang setiap hari? Apa Chanyeol benar-benar punya penggemar rahasia?

"Ya begitulah."

"Penggemar rahasiamu itu benar-benar berjuang ya, memberikanmu susu pisang dan kata-kata penyemangat setiap hari."

"Dia tidak punya pekerjaan mungkin jadinya mengirimiku hal tidak berguna begini."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Chanyeol, penggemarmu yang satu ini pasti serius. Nanti kalau dia menghilang baru kau cari cari."

"Tidak akan."

"Huh! Lihat saja kalau sudah saatnya."

"Ish! Diamlah kalian berdua!" Luhan pun mengeluarkan suaranya karena merasa sangat terganggu dengan dua temannya yang berisik tadi. Luhan beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei kau mau kemana Luhan?" tanya Minseok.

"Bolos, aku mau tidur di rooftop saja." Luhan membalas jutek karena mengantuk lalu berlalu begitu saja. Minseok mencebikkan bibirnya. Oh sudah berapa kali Minseok mencebikkan bibirnya pagi ini? Tanpa sadar penghuni kelas Minseok dan kelas lain—fans Minseok—memekik tertahan menahan gemas pada Minseok yang sangat ingin mereka peluk itu.

"Hei hei! Jaga pandangan dan jarak kalian dari Minseok!" suara Chanyeol menciutkan nyali para siswa. Minseok tampak tidak peduli dan kembali membaca bukunya. Dan Chanyeol menatap kotak susu pisang ditangannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **ooo**

Luhan menguap sepanjang lorong, dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa kantuknya. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku dekat dengan lapangan outdoor dan memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang sedang berolahraga, siapa tahu kantuknya sedikit berkurang.

"Hei Oh Sehun! Sudah tahu aku pendek tapi masih melemparkan bolanya dengan tinggi, kau sengaja ya?!" teriak seorang pria bertubuh pendek dengan mata puppynya. Dia tampak menghentak-hentak kesal.

"Kau memang pendek Baekhyun ditambah lagi besar badanmu itu, Jongdae saja bisa menangkapnya meskipun dia pendek." Kata seorang yang Laakuhan dengar dipanggil Sehun tadi.

"Aku mendengarnya Oh Sehun!" sungut pria yang disebut namanya Jongdae oleh Sehun. Jongdae sedang mendrible bola basket yang dilemparkan Sehun padanya tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ejek besar badanku! Kau melanggar janji kita!" Luhan tersenyum tipis, ketiganya tampak lucu.

"Aku tidak menyetujui poin yang itu omong-omong jadi ya tidak sah lah." Sehun tertawa kemudian dan berlari menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Ish! Kemari kau Oh Sehun! Akan aku gigit buntalan pantatmu sampai habis!" Baekhyun berlari mengejar Sehun. Sehun berlari pada kerumunan kelasnya demi menghindari Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih mengejar tentu dengan makian yang menyertai. Teman sekelas mereka pun tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun dan Baekhyun termasuk Luhan.

Luhan sedari tadi rupanya memperhatikan Sehun, Luhan ingat mereka satu ekskul. Tapi kenapa Luhan baru menyadari sekarang jika Sehun itu tampan.

"Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan!" Luhan memukul kepalanya pelan.

Tapi tangan Luhan merambat ke dada kirinya yang bergemuruh ketika memperhatikan Sehun tadi. Perasaannya menghangat, perutnya terasa seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang bertebangan.

"Jongdae lemparkan bolanya padaku!" Sehun berteriak pada Jongdae yang langsung melemparkan bolanya pada Sehun.

"Cepat lemparkan lagi padaku." Baekhyun bersiap menerima bola dari Sehun. Sehun menyeringai dan melemparkan bolanya.

Tapi nahas bola basket itu tidak bisa diterima Baekhyun dan malah terlempar kearah bangku di dekat lapangan.

BRUK

"Aduh!"Baekhyun terkejut begitupun Sehun dan yang lainnya. Bolanya mengenai Luhan yang sedang duduk dan Luhan langsung jatuh dari duduknya. Sehun segera berlari mendekati Luhan, Baekhyun dan anak yang lain mengikuti.

"Kak-kak Luhan tidak apa-apa?" Sehun sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan yang tergeletak karena si empu tampak masih kaget. Terbukti dari Luhan yang hanya mengedipkan matanya dan tidak fokus.

"Sehun sebaiknya kau bawa Kak Luhan ke ruang kesehatan saja. Takutnya terjadi sesuatu." Kata salah satu teman kelas Sehun.

"Baiklah, tolong bantu aku naikkan Kak Luhan ke punggungku."

Setelah dibantu temannya menaikkan Luhan dipunggungnya Sehun menyempatkan mengucap terima kasih pada temannya lalu pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

Agak sial bagi Sehun karena jarak ruang kesehatan dari lapangan outdoor lumayan jauh dan tidak ada jalan pintas kesana. Bukan karena Luhan berat tapi jantungnya sekarang berdetak abnormal, Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan akan bisa sedekat ini dengan Luhan ya walaupun hanya menggendong Luhan ke ruang kesehatan.

"Uhh.. Pusing.." Luhan mengeluh dari balik punggung Sehun. Tidak bohong tadi lemparan bolanya lumayan keras mengenai kepalanya.

Sehun yang takut terjadi apa-apa dengan pujaan hatinya pun mempercepat langkahnya. Luhan yang masih ada kesadarannya bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang walaupun berkeringat tetap memancarkan aroma lemon dari sabun yang Sehun pakai. Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Luhan.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan beruntung dokter jaga sedang tidak kemana-mana, Luhan langsung diperiksa. Sehun memperhatikan dengan khawatir. Ayolah Sehun, Luhan hanya kena lemparan bola bukan terserempet mobil sampai kau sangat khawatir begitu.

'Ini salahku karena menjahili Baekhyun dan melempar bolanya terlalu keras.' Batin Sehun.

Luhan langsung tidur setelah diperiksa, efek pusing dan efek mengantuknya yang kembali menyerangnya tadi. Sehun duduk diam di samping matras Luhan, memperhatikan sang pujaan hati dari sedekat ini ternyata membuat hati tentram ya. Karena ini adalah momen langka jadi Sehun harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik, memilih tidak peduli dulu dengan baju olahraganya yang basah karena keringat dan minta diganti.

 **ooo**

Luhan menatap malas pada Minseok dan Chanyeol yang kini menjenguknya di ruang kesehatan. Ketika Luhan bangun tadi dia tidak menemukan Sehun, malah menemukan Minseok dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Sempat merasa hampa karena tidak melihat Sehun lagi.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa ada disini Luhan?" Chanyeol yang pertama bertanya. Dia tampak menyedot susu dari kotak susu pisang yang dipegangnya, dari penggemar rahasianya hmm.

"Mengantuk tentu saja, dan aku tidur disini." Luhan menjawab seadanya.

"Kau bilang tidur disini tapi dahimu memerah begitu dan adik kelas malah melapor pada kami, katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini belum jam istirahat, tapi beruntung guru kelas mereka berhalangan hadir jadilah mereka disini.

"Aku kena lemparan bola basket tadi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran." Chanyeol tampak serius.

"Tidak boleh begitu Chanyeol! Yang melempar bolanya juga pasti tidak sengaja kan."

"Tapi Minseok.."

"Kalau kau begitu jangan dekati aku lagi." Minseok bersuara dingin. Luhan tahu jika Minseok sudah bernada dingin berarti dia serius dan marah.

"Sudah sudah, jangan diperpanjang ya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, benar kata Minseok itu pasti tidak disengaja." Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"Biasanya yang mengotot juga kau Luhan!" ucap Chanyeol bernada sewot.

"Hei aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu hari ini, jadi kau diam saja lah." sungut Luhan.

"P-permisi.." perhatian mereka beralih pada Sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu. Tadi dia pergi untuk mengganti bajunya dia tidak mengira jika ketika kembali dia malah bertemu dengan 3 kakak kelas yang populer itu. Sehun dengan ragu melangkah mendekat.

"M-maaf mengganggu kak, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Kak Luhan karena aku Kak Luhan jadi harus berada di ruang kesehatan begini. Aku tidak sengaja melemparkan bolanya tadi kak. Sekali lagi maafkan aku kak." Sehun membungkuk Luhan.

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Minseok memperhatikan Sehun. Luhan berubah kikuk lalu menepuk bahu Sehun.

"H-hei tegakkan badanmu, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Sehun menegakkan badannya, sempat menatap pada Luhan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membawaku kesini tadi."

"Itu tanggung jawabku kak, jadi tidak masalah." Sehun berdiri kikuk karena Chanyeol memperhatikannya tentu dengan mulutnya yang masih menyedot susu.p9

'Berita bagus untuk Baekhyun.' Batin Sehun sempat-sempatnya mengingat Baekhyun karena melihat Chanyeol meminum susu yang diberi sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula teman-temanku sudah ada disini."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Kak Luhan."

"Santai saja Sehun." setelah membungkuk pada ketiga kakak kelasnya Sehun segera pergi dari sana.

Fokus Minseok dan Chanyeol kembali pada Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan pura-pura tidak tahu, dan sibuk mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Tbc**

 **Ya chap ini seputar hunhan, chap depan siapa ya hehehe**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review saya terharu ini hehehe**

 _Typo tidak bisa dihindari maafkan ya_


	4. chapter 4

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang sedang mengobrol.

"Baekhyun aku punya berita bagus untukmu."

"Berita apa? Jangan-jangan berita kalau kau jadian dengan Kak Luhan tadi." ya Baekhyun dengan kecurigaannya.

"Huh? Benarkah?" Jongdae bertanya tidak percaya.

Sehun mendecak sebal, "sudah, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku oke? Berita bagusnya adalah Kak Chanyeol tadi minum susu yang kau berikan Baekhyun! Wah selamat ya.."

"Huh? Benarkah?" Jongdae kembali bertanya tidak percaya.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu lagi ku pukul kepalamu pakai bukunya Pak Siwon yang tebal itu ya." sungut Sehun. Jongdae tertawa.

Bukannya senang tapi Baekhyun malah berwajah masam.

"Hei apa maksudmu dengan memasang wajah begitu Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin itu susu yang aku berikan Sehun. Bisa saja Kak Chanyeol tadi membeli susu pisang dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah."

"Kau ini tidak percaya padaku ya, aku tahu betul itu susu yang kau berikan Baekhyun. Yang dikotaknya selalu kau tulisi angka itu." ya Baekhyun selalu menuliskan angka pada setiap kotak susu yang diberikannya pada Chanyeol, biar ingat sudah berapa banyak susu pisang yang dia beri untuk Chanyeol sebelum pujaan hatinya itu lulus.

"BENARKAH SEHUN?!" Baekhyun bertanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu." jawab Sehun yakin.

"YEEEEEEYYYYY~!" Baekhyun berteriak senang lalu menari nari tidak jelas.

Perhatian satu kelas teralihkan pada Baekhyun, beruntung sebentar lagi istirahat dan Pak Changmin, guru olahraga mereka membebaskan mereka. Kalau Pak Changmin melihat ini pasti dia akan menghukum Baekhyun untuk mengepel lantai lapangan indoor yang luas itu.

Jongdae memberikan ekspresi wajah 'dia bukan temanku' pada teman sekelasnya. Kelas Jongdae jadi ramai karena mereka menertawakan Baekhyun yang masih asik menari-nari tidak jelas

 **ooo**

Minseok mendudukan dirinya di pojok perpustakaan. Beruntung perpustakaan sedang sepi saat ini.

"Akhirnya ada tempat sepi, Luhan dan Chanyeol juga ada urusan lain jadi aku bebas hehehe." kata Minseok lalu melipat tangannya di meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Baru Minseok dengan posisi itu tak lama dia sedikit terganggu dengan seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi kecil dibelakangnya.

"Oh every time i see you

Geudae nuneul bol ttaemyeon jakku

gaseumi tto seolleyeowa

Nae unmyeongijyo sesang kkeutirado

jikyeojugo sipeun dan han saram"

Ternyata itu ost dari salah satu drama yang terkenal.

Minseok ingin marah tadinya karena menganggu keinginannya untuk tidur di perpustakaan tapi tidak jadi dan lebih memilih mendengarkan orang itu bernyanyi lebih lanjut. Lagipula suaranya bagus dan Minseok suka.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara. Sepertinya itu dibalik rak buku dibelakang Minseok. Dia pun beranjak dan melihat seorang pria berwajah kotak--kata Luhan--sedang sibuk memilih buku tapi dia tetap bernyanyi.

Minseok memilih untuk tetap bersembunyi sementara orang yang bernyanyi tadi-Jongdae masih sibuk mencari buku.

Senyum tercetak dibibir lelaki yang masih mengintipi Jongdae itu.

"Loh Kak Minseok?" wah Minseok ketahuan, sekarang Jongdae sedang menatapnya heran. Minseok tertawa canggung lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe hai Jongdae."

"Kakak sedang apa diperpus?"

"Aku niatnya ingin tidur tadi mumpung Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang sibuk. Tapi tidak jadi karena aku mendengar suaramu tadi."

"Eh? Suaraku mengganggu ya kak? Maafkan aku kak.." Jongdae membungkuk meminta maaf pada Minseok. Dia kira Minseok terganggu dengan nyanyiannya tadi.

"E-eh tidak begitu Jongdae, a-akusukasuaramu.." kata Minseok tanpa spasi diakhirnya.

Jongdae mengerjap tidak mengerti yang diucapkan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kak Minseok bilang apa tadi?"

Minseok jadi salah tingkah, dia menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"A-aku suka suaramu Jongdae.." setelah mengucapkan itu Minseok langsung pergi, wajahnya panas sekarang ini. Sedangkan Jongdae tersenyum lebar.

Ingin Jongdae mengejar Minseok tapi dia terlalu malu. Begini saja di sudah senang.

 **ooo**

"Aaaaaaa aku malu sekali." Minseok menutupi pipinya di sepanjang lorong menuju kelasnya.

Siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya pun gemas dengan tingkah Minseok yang lucu ini. Ingin mendekati tapi ingat jika masih ada Luhan dan Chanyeol jadinya mereka hanya gemas tertahan.

"Minseok~~" suara Luhan membahana di lorong itu. Minseok malah mempercpat langkahnya, tidak mau bertemu dengan Luhan ketika dia sedang begini. Bisa diinterogasi berkepanjangan nanti.

"Hei kenapa malah mempercepat langkahmu Minseok."

Luhan pun mengikuti langkah Minseok yang cepat. Minseok pun memutuskan untuk berlari.

"Hei!" Luhan ingin mengejar Minseok tapi kepalanya yang berdenyut membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ish pusingnya mengganggu!" gerutunya. Beberapa siswa-siswi mencoba menawarkan pertolongan tapi dibalas ketusan Luhan. Galaknya tidak hilang.

 **ooo**

Jongdae berjalan riang ke kelasnya, dia senang sekali setelah dari perpustakaan. Beberapa anak ekskul yang mengenal Jongdae pun menyapa dan seperti biasa dibalas oleh Jongdae.

"Lihat-lihat dia kenapa tuh?" Baekhyun dan Sehun yang kebetulan sedang ada di depan kelas menatap Jongdae yang masih agak jauh dengan heran.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru dapat sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

"Bisa jadi sih."

"Hai kalian berdua." sapa Jongdae pada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menatap padanya semakin heran.

Sehun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jongdae.

"Kau tidak panas. Dan juga yang kena lemparan bolaku tadi kan Kak Luhan bukan kau tapi kenapa yang berubah kau?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Hehe tentu ada cerita dibalik ini." Jongdae tersenyum lebar dan masuk ke kelas.

"Hei! Kau harus bercerita pada kami Jongdae!" Baekhyun dan Sehun mengikuti Jongdae.

Jongdae duduk di kursinya masih diikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Oke-oke aku akan bercerita hehe." Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk diam untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku tadi bertemu Kak Minseok di perpustakaan dan dia memuji suaraku." Jongdae menutup wajahnya malu.

"Hah? Yang benar?" Baekhyun jelas tidak percaya. Belum pernah Jongdae dipuji Kak Minseok begitu padahal dari dulu mereka sudah satu ekskul.

"Wah selamat ya Jongdae! Aku ikut senang kau dipuji begitu." tentu saja mereka harus ikut senang kan.

 **ooo**

Bagaimana ini aku malu sekali~~" Minseok duduk diatas kloset disalah satu bilik kamar mandi. Menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **TBC**

 **Ya ini chapter 4nya, maaf kalo aneh lagi stuck idenya hehe**

 **Ini Chenminnya semoga suka ya**

 _Typo jelas tidak bisa dihindari_


	5. chapted 5

Baekhyun sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sarung tangan yang ia bawa setelah membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Matanya tertuju pada cermin yang menampilkan refleksi dirinya. Berkedip beberapa kali lalu Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku ini tampan, kenapa semua orang mengatakan aku cantik?!" kesalnya. Dia menghela nafas lalu memperhatikan wajahnya lagi.

 _CKLEK_

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan orang yang baru saja keluar dari bilik di belakangnya. Dia masih sibuk dengan memperhatikan wajahnya.

Sampai ketika orang lain berdiri di sampingnya, Baekhyun melirik dari cermin. Seketika nafasnya tercekat, itu Chanyeol. Ya yang keluar dari bilik tadi adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun harap dia tidak dengar ocehan Baekhyun tadi.

'Astaga itu Kak Chanyeol, kyaaaaaa..' jerit batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melenggang begitu saja setelah selesai mencuci tangannya. Baekhyun bernafas lega lalu kembali menatap pada cermin.

"Duh kenapa pipiku harus memerah begini, untung Kak Chanyeol tidak melihat ke arahku tadi. Aku bisa mati berdiri karena malu." monolog Baekhyun dengan berlebihan. Tanpa tahu kalau Chanyeol setelah keluar dari kamar mandi tadi tersenyum tipis disepanjang lorong karena teringat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

'Kau memang cantik.' batin Chanyeol. Oh apakah Chanyeol si straight garis keras akan berbelok pada Baekhyun?

 **ooo**

 _Chanyeol ayo kita bertemu di kantin_

Chanyeol menatap pesan dari kekasihnya, Chaeyoung. Senyuman muncul dibibirnya lalu mengetikkan balasan mengiyakan ajakan itu.

"Wow Chaeyoung mengajakmu bertemu?" Luhan mengintip ternyata. Chanyeol tidak menjawab karena itu pertanyaan tidak penting sedangkan Luhan sudah melihat pesan itu.

"Jarang sekali Chaeyoung mau mengajakmu bertemu, dia kan pemalu." kata Minseok, ya benar Chaeyoung adalah gadis pemalu yang bisa menaklukan hati Chanyeol. Mau mengajak Chanyeol bertemu begitu adalah hal yang jarang dilakukan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya jika mau, Chanyeol bisa memilih gadis yang cantik selain Chaeyoung tapi Chanyeol tetap memilih gadis itu.

Chaeyoung merupakan gadis kutu buku dan pemalu jadi dia jarang dekat dengan banyak orang. Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung bertemu di ruang musik yang saat itu Chaeyoung tampak kesulitan membawa beberapa alat musik untuk dibawa ke kelasnya karena kelasnya sedang pelajaran seni.

Chanyeol pun membantu Chaeyoung dan mereka jalan bersama menuju kelas Chaeyoung. Chanyeol bertanya kenapa Chaeyoung membawa alat musik itu sendiri. Chaeyoung dengan suara pelan menjawab kalau dia terlalu malu untuk mengajak temannya yang lain dan sebenarnya dia bisa membawa itu semua sendiri tapi karena sekarang tangan kirinya di perban itu menjadi sulit.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan merasa lucu pada Chaeyoung yang menjawabnya tadi dengan suara pelan dan tidak mau menatap padanya. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertukar nomor telepon. Hampir setiap malam Chanyeol akan bertukar pesan dengan Chaeyoung. Minseok dan Luhan yang tahu Chanyeol sedang dekat dengan seseorang pun mendukung sahabatnya itu.

Sampai sudah 2 bulan mereka dekat dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Chaeyoung di ruang musik. Tanpa diduga Chaeyoung menerimanya karena ternyata mereka punya perasaan yang sama. Saat itu Chanyeol merasa dia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Chaeyoung yang cantik dan baik.

Kini hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 4 bulan dan Chanyeol merasa senang karena ini pertama kali hubungannya berjalan lama. Dengan pacarnya yang sebelumnya hubungan mereka berjalan hanya 1 bulan karena Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan pacarnya itu.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun berjalan riang menuju kantin, hatinya senang karena mendapat berita bagus dari Sehun. Yang benar Chanyeol meminum susu pisang pemberiannya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin terbang saja. Dia ke kantin sendiri karena Jongdae dan Sehun membawa bekal hari ini. Wah kompak ya mereka tidak memberitahu pada Baekhyun agar membawa bekal juga jadinya Baekhyun ke kantin sendirian.

Baekhyun sedang mengantri makanan dan pandangannya bergulir ke seluruh kantin dan dia terpaku. Disana tidak jauh dari Baekhyun ada Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung sedang mengobrol, sesekali keduanya tertawa. Tidak jauh dari mereka ada Minseok yang sibuk makan dan Luhan yang sedang mengintrogasi beberapa gadis yang membawa kotak hadiah yang pasti untuk Minseok. Setelah dari ruang kesehatan Luhan sudah kembali galak dan mengomel lagi.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan, rasanya selalu sakit ya padahal dia sudah melihat itu hampir setiap hari. Baekhyun menghela nafas karena hatinya yang sakit. Ternyata Minseok memperhatikan Baekhyun sedari lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung. Dahi Minseok berkerut, kenapa Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sampai seperti itu? Dia seperti tersakiti, batinnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli roti dan susu strawberry saja lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun memakan rotinya dengan wajah yang suram. Dia mengunyah dengan tidak bersemangat dan pandangannya mengarah keluar jendela kelas.

Sehun dan Jongdae terlihat saling sikut. Mengira kalau suramnya Baekhyun adalah karena mereka tidak memberitahunya untuk membawa bekal hari ini jadi dia harus ke kantin sendirian.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Jongdae. Baekhyun menghiraukan panggilan Jongdae. Jongdae menatap bingung pada Sehun.

"Baekhyun!" kini Sehun memanggil dengan suara kerasnya yang memekakkan telinga. Baekhyun langsung menoleh reflek dan memukul kepala Sehun.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" amuk Baekhyun. Sehun mengaduh dengan tangan yang mengusap kepalanya yang kena pukulan sayang Baekhyun.

"Kau marah pada kami Baekhyun?" Jongdae langsung bertanya. Baekhyun memasukkan roti lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Ewh! Kau jorok Baekhyun! Liurmu kemana-mana tuh!"

"Itu balasanmu karena mengagetkanku!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ya kami pikir kau marah karena kami tidak mengajakmu membawa bekal juga."

"Aku tidak marah, hanya mengambek." Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hei Baekhyun! Jangan bertingkah imut begitu, kau mau aku menciummu disini?" suara ketua kelas mereka terdengar dari pojok depan yang langsung disoraki satu kelas.

"Aku tidak sudi! Enyah saja kau ketua kelas mesum!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat satu kelas menertawakan ketua kelas mereka yang kini meringis karena perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku melihat bukan hanya karena kami saja Baekhyun kau begini, ada sesuatu yang mengganjalmu ya?" Jongdae bertanya tepat sasaran. Sudah satu tahun bersama dan mereka bertiga yang terlalu dekat membuat Jongdae hafal dengan tingkah salah satu dari dua temannya jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal keduanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau melihatnya lagi Baekhyun.." Sehun mencoba menebak. Baekhyun mengangguk lesu.

Sehun benar menebak Baekhyun jadi seperti ini karena melihat Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung sedang berpacaran entah dimana.

Jongdae merangkul Baekhyun, "Jangan sedih Baekhyun, kan ada kami.."

"Iya, kau tenang saja." kata Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Jongdae dan Sehun. Kemudian dia melihat kotak susu strawberrynya ada ditangan Sehun dan Sehun sedang meminumnya.

"KENAPA SUSUKU DIMINUM OH SEHUN?!"

"Susumu enak Baekhyun."

"OH SEHUN!"

"Hei hentikan kata-kata ambigu kalian! Atau ku nikahkan kalian ya!" si ketua kelas kembali berteriak dari pojok sana. Ketiga sekawan itu tertawa bersama.

 **ooo**

Chanyeol baru saja mengantarkan Chaeyoung ke kelasnya. Luhan dan Minseok sudah ke kelas duluan tadi. Ketika melewati kelas Baekhyun entah mengapa Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ke dalam kelas itu lalu menemukan Baekhyun yang masih bercanda dengan teman kelasnya.

Perasaan Chanyeol sedikit berdesir ketika melihat Baekhyun tertawa riang. Chanyeol sontak menggelengkan kepalanya, ingat jika dia sudah punya Chaeyoung. Dan Chanyeol masih bersikeras jika dia straight, tidak belok seperti Luhan dan Minseok.

Sesampainya di kelas Chanyeol langsung duduk di bangkunya dan mendengarkan Luhan dan Minseok yang masih asik mengobrol.

"Tidakkah lelaki puppy itu sangat malang?" Minseok memasang wajah kasihan.

"Iya, beberapa kali kalau kita ada ditempat yang sama dia selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol." Luhan menyahut.

"Ya aku melihatnya juga." kata Minseok.

"Lelaki puppy? Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah Chanyeol, lelaki yang biasanya kemana-mana bersama Sehun dan lelaki berwajah kotak itu loh, yang manis." Luhan menjawab.

"Luhan sudah beberapa kali aku bilang kalau dia bukan berwajah kotak, tapi itu menegaskan ketampanannya." wajah kasihan Minseok berganti menjadi wajah garang.

"Oke Minseok terserahmu saja."

"Aku tidak ingat." kata Chanyeol singkat.

"Dasar ingatanmu memang buruk." Luhan mencelanya. Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

'Aku tidak pernah tahu jika lelaki itu memperhatikanku.'

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **TBC**

 **Wah maafin karena Chanbaek gak semulus itu hehe ini cuma pinjem nama kok jadi jangan benci sama karakter ceweknya ya**

 _Typo jelas tidak bisa dihindari ya hehe_


	6. chapter 6

Hari ini ada ekskul basket setelah pulang sekolah. Sehun dan anak ekskul basket sudah memenuhi ruang ganti.

Sehun sedang memasukkan seragamnya ke loker ketika Luhan masuk lalu berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Loker mereka tidak jauh letaknya.

Duh dada sehun berdetak abnormal. Sehun berdiri lama disana padahal dia sudah selesai memasukkan barangnya ke loker. Dia tidak mau bertemu bertatap muka dengan Luhan dulu, dia masih merasa tidak enak karena insiden bola basket siang tadi.

"Luhan kau dipanggil Pak Changmin." kata salah seorang teman Luhan.

"Oke aku segera kesana." Luhan pun pergi dari ruang ganti itu. Sehun bernafas lega. Sehun mengunci lokernya lalu keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Kau yang bernama Sehun?" Sehun menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman. Sehun membalas senyuman itu kikuk.

Gadis itu kakak kelasnya, Bae Joohyun atau Irene yang terkenal karena cantik juga karena hanya dia yang berani menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Luhan sedangkan Luhan galak begitu. Sehun bingung kenapa kakak kelas yang memang satu ekskul dengannya ini tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Kak Irene?" Sehun bertanya sopan. Dia masih menghargai Irene karena dia kakak kelasnya meskipun Sehun juga tidak suka karena jadi punya saingan yang cantik sepertinya untuk merebutkan Luhan. Jelas Sehun kalah karena dia tampan bukan cantik, yang cantik kan Luhan.eh?

"Kudengar kau tadi melemparkan bola basket sampai kena kepala Luhan ya?"

Ah ternyata membahas masalah itu. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Iya kak, aku tidak sengaja. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf langsung pada Kak Luhan." jelas Sehun.

Irene mengangguk dengan senyuman lalu menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali sebelum pergi menuju lapangan menyusul yang lainnya. Sehun mengedip tidak paham.

Luhan ternyata memperhatikan Sehun dan Irene tadi.

'Apa itu? Mereka tadi membicarakan apa?' batin Luhan ingin tahu tapi gengsi kalau bertanya pada Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan ikut barisan dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk. Matanya memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam barisan juga.

"Baik hari ini kita latihan satu lawan satu. Saya sudah membicarakan dengan Luhan tadi soal jumlah anggota dan saya memutuskan untuk satu lawan satu saja." Pak Changmin menjelaskan aturan untuk latihan hari ini. Lalu membagi anak-anak.

Entah ini keberuntungan atau apa untuk Sehun karena dia akan melawan Luhan. Sehun sih senang-senang saja, kapan lagi bisa bermain basket dengan pujaan hatinya itu walaupun mereka adalah lawan nanti.

Tapi yang membuat Sehun tidak senang adalah Irene jadi ada disamping Luhan terus, gadis itu sepertinya bercerita sesuatu dan Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan wajah ketus. Sehun sedikit tertawa dalam hati.

Kini pun gilirannya dan Luhan yang latihan. Sehun berusaha serius karena Luhan pun tampaknya serius melawannya. Pak Changmin mengembangkan senyumannya karena melihat potensi Sehun dan Luhan yang sama. Pak Changmin berniat menjadikan Sehun penanggung jawab ekskul basket menggantikan Luhan yang sudah berada di kelas akhir itu juga akan mengikutkan Sehun jika ada lomba antar sekolah di bidang bola basket.

Hasil latihan Sehun dan Luhan membuahkan skor seri. Sehun langsung kembali bergabung dengan temannya sedangkan Luhan sudah dihampiri Irene yang memberikan handuk dan air mineral untuk Luhan. Sehun yang melihatnya jadi tidak semangat.

Sehun tahu Irene memang gencar mendekati Luhan tapi baru hari ini dia melihat Irene yang jadi semakin menjadi begitu. Sehun jadi sebal.

 **ooo**

Sehun baru saja sampai di parkiran ketika melihat Irene dan Luhan berdua di sebelah mobil Luhan. Parkiran sudah sepi hanya sisa beberapa kendaraan siswa disana yang pulang lebih sore karena ekskul.

'Apa yang gadis menyebalkan itu katakan pada Kak Luhan ya?'

"Luhan ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Sehun kira percakapan mereka tidak sampai ketelinganya, hehe kalau begini kan Sehun tidak perlu mencari tempat sembunyi untuk menguping. Cukup berdiri disana dan berpura-pura bermain hp.

"Ada apa Irene?"

Setelahnya mata Sehun tidak suci lagi! Irene mencium Luhan, tepat di bibir. Sehun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

Luhan pun juga terkejut, gadis ini sungguh berani. Luhan yang segera sadar langsung menjauhkan Irene darinya sampai gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula. Bisa Luhan lihat mata Irene tampak terkejut.

"Luhan.."

Tapi Luhan tidak peduli, bibirnya dicium paksa dan Luhan tidak suka ada yang sembarangan menciumnya.

"Apa maksudmu menciumku begitu hah?!" Luhan menaikkan nada suaranya. Sehun sudah menutup mulutnya tapi masih terkejut karena Luhan bisa bertindak kasar juga pada wanita.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu.. Kau mau kan menjadi pacarku?" Irene berkata santai, dia tidak takut sama sekali dengna sikap galak Luhan.

Sehun merasakan dada kirinya seperti ditusuk sesuatu, sakit. Luhan sudah ditembak duluan, gadis cantik pula. Sehun kalah.

Luhan menatap Irene nyalang, "Maaf aku menolakmu, aku menyukai orang lain."

Irene terkejut lagi, dia ditolak lagi? Gadis yang cantik sepertinya ditolak? Mata Irene berkaca-kaca. Irene tidak menyangka kalau dia akan ditolak begini. Irene sudah beberapa kali di tolak memang, tapi ini penolakan yang menurut Irene menyakiti hatinya.

"S-siapa orang yang sukai? Dia lebih cantik dariku?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Luhan langsung masuk ke mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Sehun masih berdiri ditempatnya, antara senang dan tidak tega melihat Irene dan Luhan tadi. Senang karena Luhan tidak menerima Irene dan tidak tega melihat Irene yang kini menangis.

Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Tanpa menawari Irene, mana mau dia mengantar saingannya dalam merebut Luhan.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **TBC**

 **Ini HunHannya hehe, maaf kalo kaya kecepetan alurnya**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca**

 _Typo tidak bisa dihindari ya_


	7. chapter 7

Minseok masuk ke ruang musik lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari di ruangan itu.

"Mm Jongdae mana? Biasanya dia sudah ada di ruangan ini sebelum ekskul dimulai." gumam Minseok.

Luhan di belakangnya menaikkan alis heran.

"Tumben sekali kau mau masuk ke ruang musik duluan? Biasanya kan kita ke kantin dulu baru nanti kalau sudah mepet masuk baru kesini. Ada apa?"

Minseok menoleh pada Luhan lalu menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Tidak ada hehe, tadi ingin masuk ke sini saja dulu. Ya sudah ayo kita ke kantin dulu."

Minseok menarik tangan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam ke kantin.

 **ooo**

"Coba bagian ini lagi Baekhyun, kau kurang oke disitu."

"Oh oke aku coba lagi." Jongdae dan Baekhyun sedang latihan bernyanyi di taman sekolah.

Niatnya tadi mau berlatih di rumah Jongdae saja tapi Baekhyun bilang dia mendadak tidak bisa karena akan pergi bersama orang tuanya malam nanti. Jongdae sih latihan dimana saja dia bisa. Jadilah mereka latihan saja di taman sekolah.

Rombongan Minseok cs melewati taman itu. Minseok yang mendengar nyanyian pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan heran karena Minseok tiba-tiba berhenti. Lalu mereka mengikuti arah pandang Minseok.

"Oh karena ada Jongdae ya jadi kau berhenti begini Minseok?" Minseok menoleh pada Luhan yang kini sedang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Ish apa sih Luhan, sudah ayo kita lanjutkan ke kantinnya." Minseok lanjut berjalan lagi, wajahnya memerah malu duh.

"Hei siapa tadi yang berhenti duluan hah?" Luhan pun mengikuti langkah Minseok. Chanyeol masih menatap ke arah dua orang di taman itu, lebih tepatnya ke Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol kau masih mau tetap disitu?" suara Luhan menyadarkannya dan Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kedua temannya ke kantin.

 **ooo**

"Sudahlah Minseok jujur saja pada kami, kau menyukai Jongdae kan?" Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya. Chanyeol memilih makan dan mendengarkan saja.

"Kau tahu namanya dari mana Luhan?"

"Sejak kejadian kemarin yang kepalaku kena bola basket itu, aku jadi tahu namanya." wajah Luhan tampak menerawang.

"Sudah aku bilang dari tadi kan, aku tidak menyukai Jongdae itu Luhan. Aku hanya kagum dengan suaranya yang bagus ketika bernyanyi."

"Aku tidak percaya Minseok."

"Ck! Kau percaya padaku kan Chanyeol?" Minseok memberikan wajah memelas andalannya pada Chanyeol yang masih mengunyah.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang menatapnya garang lalu kembali pada Minseok yang menggemaskan.

"Aku percaya pada Minseok. Dia tidak menyukai Jongdae, sudah lebih baik kau makan itu makananmu Luhan." Chanyeol memilih yang menggemaskan.

"Yey! Kau yang terbaik Chanyeol!" seru Minseok sedangkan Luhan mendengus kesal, lalu mereka makan dengan tenang.

 **ooo**

Jongdae mendadak gelisah di ekskul hari ini. Minseok sekarang duduk disebelahnya. Jongdae senang saja duduk disebelah Minseok, tapi rasanya punggung Jongdae seperti diperhatikan seseorang dengan tatapan tajam ya.

Ya itu Luhan yang duduk di barisan belakang dan sedang menatap punggung Jongdae dengan tajam. Chanyeol memilih menunggu di luar ruangan saja sambil chatan dengan Chaeyoung.

'Awas ya kalau Jongdae macam-macam dengan Minseok.'

Minseok juga merasa gelisah di tempatnya karena jantungnya berdetak abnormal begini.

"Mmm Kak Minseok.." panggil Jongdae. Minseok menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ah aku ingin meminjam penghapus, aku lupa membawanya hehe." Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Minseok berkedip beberapa saat lalu terkekeh kecil, "Kalau mau pinjam jangan canggung begitu Jongdae. Ini pinjamlah."

Minseok menyerahkan penghapusnya dan diterima Jongdae dengan gugup. Tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan membuat keduanya sempat terkejut.

'Duh kenapa aku gugup sekali sih?'

'Kak Minseok tidak dengar jantungku yang berdetak keras ini kan?'

Luhan memperhatikan itu dengan wajah garang.

"Ish apa-apaan Jongdae itu." gumamnya.

"Eh Kak Luhan ya yang sekarang menjaga Kak Minseok?" tanya seorang gadis di depan Luhan yang kini sedang menatap Luhan, Luna namanya.

Satu ekskul musik sudah tahu kalau Minseok selalu ditemani Chanyeol dan Luhan ketika ekskul. Minseok malu sekali karena mereka sudah tahu tapi Luhan dan Chanyeol masa bodoh saja.

Demi keselamatan Minseok kata mereka.

"Iya sekarang aku, kenapa memangnya?" balas Luhan ketus.

"Masih galak saja Kak Luhan ini. Aku merasakan hawa tidak enak sedari tadi makanya aku mengecek kebelakangku ternyata ada Kak Luhan." Luna membuat gerakan mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Jadi maksudmu aku membawa hawa tidak enak?" Luhan menukikkan alisnya marah.

"Bukan aku yang bilang ya."

"Asdfdjdkslljjkkll!" kesal Luhan.

Luna tertawa melihat kesalnya Luhan. Beruntung pembina mereka sedang keluar dan hanya memberikan mereka tugas tadi.

Lalu gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae dan Minseok yang duduk beberapa bangku darinya di depan sana.

"Tidakkah mereka lucu kak?" tanya gadis itu.

"Siapa?" Luhan masih kesal tapi tetap menanggapi perkataan Luna.

"Itu Jongdae dan Kak Minseok." Luna tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang masih kesal, dia menunjuk pada Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Biasa saja."

"Kak Luhan tidak bisa melihat kecocokkan diantara mereka ya? Kak Minseok yang lucu dan menggemaskan berpasangan dengan Jongdae yang tampan. Mereka cocok sekali. Uhhh couple kesayanganku.." Luna membuat gerakan gemas.

Luna itu fujoshi, sudah banyak para lelaki di sekolah yang dia jodoh-jodohkan karena melihat kedekatan mereka yang lucu. Luna juga adalah pendukung couple HunBaek karena menurutnya duo sahabat itu cocok dan menggemaskan.

Luhan memasang wajah tidak enak. Cocok dari mana Minseok dan Jongdae itu? Tidak habis dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu.

"Kau tidak jijik dengan hubungan sesama jenis?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, aku pendukung mereka. Coupleku sudah banyak di sekolah ini."

"Eh? Siapa saja mereka?" Luhan jadi penasaran juga.

"Pertama Jongdae dan Kak Minseok. Trus yang kedua Sehun dan Baekhyun.."

'Sehun dan Baekhyun?' Luhan merasa tidak senang mereka dipasangkan walau kenyataannya mereka terlihat cocok bersama. Tapi kenapa Luhan merasa tidak rela?

Luhan tanpa sadar membuat ekspresi muram. Luna memperhatikan ekspresi Luhan dengan bingung.

"Kak Luhan kenapa? Aku salah bicara ya?"

Luhan yang sadar sudah berekspresi berlebihan pun berubah jadi ketus lagi, "Ish apa sih. Sudah selesaikan pekerjaanmu sanah."

Luna mengangguk lalu kembali pada tugasnya. Dan Luhan malah melamun sekarang.

Minseok menoleh ke belakang dan menatap bingung pada Luhan yang melamun dengan wajah muram begitu.

'Luhan kenapa sih?'

Dan tanpa disadarai Minseok, Jongdae sekarang sedang mencuri-curi pandangan padanya.

'Kak Minseok manis sekali, aku seperti mau meleleh begini.' batij Jongdae.

 **o** **o** **o** **o** **o** **o** **o** **o** **TBC** **Hai hai maaf kemaren gak up akunya lagi kehilangan ide T.T** **Makasih pokoknya buat yang udah baca, maaf belum bisa bales komen kalian T.T** _Typo tidak bisa dihindari ya_


	8. chapter 8

Setelah mengantar Luhan dan Minseok tadi kini Chanyeol tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya. Ayah dan ibunya mengajaknya serta kakak perempuannya untuk ikut acara makan malam dengan keluarga teman ayahnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah sempat menolak, tapi rengekkan Yoora membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Rengekkan Yoora termasuk kelemahan Chanyeol karena wanita dewasa itu akan terlihat menggemaskan.

"Yeoliiiieeeee kau harus ikut ya~ Temani kakak hm? Ya? Ya? Ayolah Yeoliiieeee~"

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak yang menggemaskan seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengecek penampilannya lagi dengan pakaian semi formalnya. Beruntung sang ayah tidak menuntutnya untuk menggunakan pakaian yang merepotkan.

Setelah merasa cukup Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya tak lupa membawa hpnya. Terakhir dia chat dengan Chaeyoung itu dua jam yang lalu karena sekarang gadis itu pasti sedang belajar dan Chanyeol tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya.

Jadi untuk apa Chanyeol membawa hpnya? Untuk hiburan saja, acara makan malam seperti itu pasti akan membosankan.

Ketika turun dia menemukan ayah, ibu, serta Yoora yang sudah menunggunya. Yoora tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang anak-anak." ucap Ayah Chanyeol yang diiyakan Chanyeol dan Yoora.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun menatap kakak perempuannya sengit.

"Aku tidak mau ikut acara ayah kak, itu pasti membosankan!"

Taeyeon, kakak perempuan Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, dia sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya dan sekarang harus bersusah-susah untuk memaksa adiknya ikut bersama ayah dan ibu mereka. Mereka mau makan malam dengan teman Ayah Baekhyun sebagai bentuk terima kasih atas kerja sama yang sudah terjalin sejak dulu itu.

"Sudah cepat pakai pakaian yang bagus untuk pergi. Aku tidak mau tahu Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Wanita yang lebih pendek dari Baekhyun itu melangkah maju dan membuat gerakan seolah menyingsingkan lengan bajunya seperti preman di tv-tv. Wajahnya juga dibuat garang.

Baekhyun gelagapan dan mundur seiring majunya Taeyeon. Kecil-kecil begitu kakaknya kalo memukul kuat sekali. Tidak main-main.

"Iya! Iya! Aku ikut! Puas!" Baekhyun berteriak panik karena takut. Taeyeon berhenti dan tersenyum lebar.

"Nah begitu dong! Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot merusak make up ku dengan bicara oanjang lebar denganmu! Ya sudah, aku pilihkan bajunya ya." Taeyeon sibuk memilihkan Baekhyun baju sedangkan Baekhyun sudah manyun ditempatnya berdiri.

"Nah ini, cepat pakai." Taeyeon memberikan baju pilihannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kak Taeyeon! Kenapa harus sweater pink ini!"

"Kau harus berdandan yang manis! Aku dengar putra teman ayah ini tampan, jadi kalian pasti cocok."

"Dasar menyebalkan! Seharusnya kalau putra teman ayah itu tampan lebih baik Kak Taeyeon saja yang pergi dan dapatkan pria itu, kenapa malah jadi aku sih yang dicocokkan dengan dia." Baekhyun pun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak lalu menutup pintunya kasar.

Taeyeon hanya tertawa senang lalu duduk di tempat tidur Baekhyun untuk menunggu.

"Pasti menyenangkan punya adik ipar yang tampan, kyaaaaaa" Taeyeon tersenyum lebar membayangkan sosok pria tampan yang bersanding dengan adiknya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang telah dipilihkan Taeyeon. Wajahnya masih cemberut.

"Nah kan kau cocok dengan pakaian itu, aku tidak salah pilih. Sudah cepat ayo kita keluar, ayah dan ibu pasti sudah menunggu." Taeyeon langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar.

Ayah Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang baru keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun bahkan sampai memberikan jempolnya pada Taeyeon untuk baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun malam ini.

"Nah ayo kita berangkat sekarang." mereka pun berangkat.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun menguap di tempat duduknya. Sudah 15 menit mereka disana dan teman Ayah Baekhyun belum juga datang.

Taeyeon sibuk dengan hpnya dan ayah ibunya juga sibuk sendiri. Ini semua karena Taeyeon yang menariknya begitu saja sampai dia lupa membawa hpnya dan harus duduk bosan disini.

Ingin langsung memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji tapi kakaknya sudah memberikan tatapan mematikan sehingga Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalian sudah menunggu lama ya?"

Keluarga Byun langsung berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga Park. Iya keluarga Chanyeol.

"Taeyeon!"

"Kak Yoora!"

Kedua wanita itu berpelukkan lalu sudah heboh sendiri. Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar keluarga siapa yang ada dihadapannya hanya menyapa ibu dan ayah Chanyeol seadanya.

"Ayo duduk." Tuan Baekhyun mempersilahkan keluarga Park untuk duduk.

"Kalian kan punya dua anak, mana yang satunya?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Ah sebentar, putra kami sedang memarkirkan mobil tadi." Nyonya Park menjawab.

"Dia kakak kelas Baekhyun kan?"

"Ah iya dia kakak kelas Baekhyun. Omong-omong Baekhyun manis sekali dengan pakaian itu." Nyonya Park tampak gemas dengan Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Taeyeon yang memilihkan pakaiannya." Nyonya Byun mengacungkan jempolnya. Sang objek pembicaraan kembali menguap bosan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Semua orang di meja itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeok yang baru saja datang.

"Aaaa Chanyeol~" Taeyeon tidak bisa menghentikan sikap kagumnya. Yoora hanya terkekeh.

"Wah tampannya.." Nyonya dan Tuan Byun mengagumi Chanyeol.

'K-kak chanyeol?' Baekhyun langsung terpaku pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya belum menyadari adanya Baekhyun disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membungkuk pada keluarga Byun. Lalu dia terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun ada disana.

"Ayo duduk, Chanyeol kau duduk di sebelah Baekhyun ya." Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika Nyonya Byun menyuruh Chanyeok duduk di sebelahnya.

'Jantungku! Selamatkan jantungku!' panik Baekhyun dalam hati.

'Dia anak ekskul musik itu kan?' batin Chanyeol.

Taeyeon sedari tadi sudah memotret Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tampak canggung, Yoora pun tidak beda jauh lalu kedua wanita itu tertawa bersama.

"Ayo kita mulai makan malamnya."

Suasananya berlangsung hangat untuk orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, berlangsung menyenangkan untuk Yoora dan Taeyeon yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama, dan berlangsung canggung untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bisa dikatakan tidak pernah terlibat satu sama lain seperti ini.

'Malu sekali aku.. Kak Chanyeol tampan sekali dan aku, ah kenapa aku tidak memilih baju yag bagus sendiri tadi sih malah memakai sweater ini.' Baekhyun bergelut dengan pikiran dan batinnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk bermain hp, sebenarnya hanya untuk pura-pura saja daripada dia bingung ingin melakukan apa.

"Kesempatanku untuk melihat mereka menikah besok semakin besar kak!" ucap Taeyeon pada Yoora setelah memperhatikan adiknya dan Chanyeol.

"Benar, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin punya adik ipar selucu Baekhyun."

"Dia tidak lucu kak, dia menyebalkan. Justru aku yang ingin memilki adik ipar seperti Chanyeol yang tampan."

"Kau tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol akan jadi menyebalkan setelah kau kenal dia nanti."

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **TBC**

 **Hehe hai hai maaf baru up, aku udah kelas 12 jadi sibuk huhu maaf ya bikin ini jadi terbengkalai**

 **Maaf juga kalo chap ini pendek dan aneh soalnya aku ngebut ngetik mumpung idenya ada hehe**

 **Makasih buat yang udah nungguin (kalo ada) dan maaf belum bisa balesin komennya dari awal :(**

 _Typo gak bisa dihindari ya_


End file.
